darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Collins
This article is about the brother of Millicent Collins who lived in Collinwood from 1795 through 1840. For the son of Quentin Collins in Parallel Time, see Daniel Collins (PT). Daniel Collins (1784? - 1840) was a member of the Collins family, originally from New York. In 1795, his elder sister Millicent and he arrived at the venerable mansion known as Collinwood (373) where they lived with their extended family. As a child, Daniel developed a close bond with his cousin, Sarah Collins, but was devastated when the young girl passed away from pneumonia (415). (In truth, Sarah's illness was actually the result of a spiteful witch known as Angelique). His cousin Joshua Collins was always kind to young Daniel, and following the deaths of Sarah and Naomi, Joshua adopted Daniel and raised him as his own son. Millicent died an old maid, sometime before 1840. Daniel was therefore the sole heir to the Collins family fortune. As an adult, Daniel married a woman named Harriet and became the patriarch of Collinwood. Daniel and Harriet had two sons, Quentin in 1808 and Gabriel in 1811. In 1830, he murdered Harriet and it became a well-known family secret. In 1897, an elderly Edith Collins on past reflection stated that she and Gabriel fought with Daniel over where they would live, ultimately losing and moving into Collinwood rather than The Old House, which had been her wish (706). Daniel kept a family secret that he intended to share only with his eldest son. Edith learned of the secret apparently when Daniel's son was not available. In 1897 there was mention of Edith's late husband Gabriel. But in 1840 Daniel's son Quentin was in line to be head of the household, with Gabriel a bitter second. In late 1840, the Collins family was set upon by the spirit of centuries old warlock named Judah Zachery. Although dead, the Head of Judah Zachery contained the warlock's malevolent spirit, and whoever took possession of the head became Judah's unwilling slave. The head passed through several hands but ultimately came into the possession of a seaman named Gerard Stiles (a friend of Quentin Collins). Zachery took complete possession of Stiles and used the younger man's personality and charm to insinuate his way into the Collins family fortune. Gerard framed Quentin for two murders and various acts of Satanism and convinced Daniel to alter his will leaving the Collins estate to Gerard rather than Quentin. Daniel's mental stability was greatly traumatized by the event and his health took a turn for the worse. Compounding the ailing Daniel's stress was the appearance of a woman named Valerie Collins. Valerie was in fact Angelique in disguise. She had terrorized Collinsport nearly fifty years earlier. Daniel recalled Angelique from his childhood memories; she quickly banished his memories by calling up Harriet's ghost, saying that each time he began to remember Angélique, he would remember Harriet as well (1131). In the end, it was actually Daniel's second son, Gabriel, who ended his life. Upon learning that the family fortune was to be left to Gerard Stiles, Gabriel assaulted his father inducing a seizure which ultimately claimed his life. Daniel's ghost came back to haunt Gabriel until his death. However, it should be noted that this represents an altered timeline as there was no indication of Gabriel's acts in the 1897 sequence. In 1897, when Edith Collins died, she claimed Daniel was the one who came to get her (706). Notes Daniel Collins was David Henesy's second role on the show as well as Louis Edmonds's fifth role on the show.﻿ Other Versions * This version of Daniel Collins also made cameo appearances in the Innovation#Dark Shadows: Book Two comic book limited series by Innovation Comics. This is a Daniel from a different universe * Reference was made to Daniel Collins in the 1970 movie House of Dark Shadows. David Collins dressed as his ancestor, Daniel, for a costume ball. This is a Daniel from a different universe. Appearances 431, 432, 447, 448, 453, 454, 455, 456, 1110, 1111, 1118, 1120, 1123, 1131, 1140, 1144, 1145, 1146, 1157, 1159, 1160, 1169, 1191 Collins, Daniel Collins, Daniel Collins, Daniel